


Starting Anew

by slytheringurrl



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chicago and his new life were calling and he was ready to answer the call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Anew

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for hc_bingo's February Amnesty Mini-Challenge. I had to incorperate the following prompts into the fic: parting ways, forced (or unplanned) soulbonding, fall from grace, and nervous breakdown.

_June- New York City_

 

Nate Archibald's life was over as he knew it.  His trust fund was gone; his dreams of going to Yale were ruined thanks to his wonderful idea of stealing the Viagra.  It also didn't help that now he was at the bottom of the Upper East Side social barrel.  He tried his best not to pace as he waited to talk to his guidance counselor.  This was the big moment to see if he'd be wrecking his life or not.  His hands itched to do something; maybe light up a joint or something.  But, he couldn't get high now even if it could calm him down.  He needed to stay calm.

 

"Mr. Archibald, Dr. Strathmore will see you now," the perky blonde secretary told him. 

 

"Thanks," Nate replied, taking in a deep breath.  _It's going to be fine,_ he told himself before walking into the office, trying not to think about the impending doom that could happen if this meeting didn't work out in his favor. 

 

\---

 

"Come on, I'll take online courses or something.  I just want to graduate," Nate begged his guidance counselor.  "I've been accepted into Northwestern and now, I just need a diploma.  I'll do anything you want me to do."

 

"Anything?"  The guidance counselor raised his eyebrows.  "Mr. Archibald, you've already been offered an opportunity to make up for your misdemeanor.  I'll see what I can do but I can't make you any promises."

 

"Thank you so much," Nate said, shaking the counselor's hand. 

 

\---

 

"So, how did it go?" asked Blair once Nate was sitting down in the chair across from her in the Starbucks near her house.  "Are you going to come to Yale in the fall?"

 

"I don't know yet but I'm not going to Yale."

 

"What?"  Blair looked at Nate in confusion, eyebrows furrowed.  "But, you got in.  Just don't tell me that you're going to Brown."

 

Nate shook his head.  "I'm not going to Brown.  I got accepted into Northwestern.  I think I need the change in scenery and they have a pretty good lacrosse club too."

 

"But, we were supposed to go to Yale together." 

 

"I know," Nate muttered.  "But, I promise that I'll come and see you often, okay?  I'll be just a flight away."  Just then, Nate's phone vibrated on the table and he saw that the number was an unlisted one.  "Hi," he said into the phone.  "Who is this?"

 

"Nate, this is Dr. Strathmore.  Do you have a few minutes to talk?"

 

"Yes, definitely.  What's up?"

 

"The school has decided to give you a diploma but you will have to agree to do some community service since you _did_ steal from a school employee."

 

"That's fine," Nate agreed quickly.  "What do I have to do?"  He gulped when he heard the other man chuckle.  "Is it going to be really hard?"

 

"You're going to help me file papers twice a week.  It's just for three or four hours a day," the counselor assured Nate.  "Usually I'd hire someone, but the principal agreed that you could do it, without pay, and do your hours."

 

Nate breathed out a sigh of relief.  In a way, he was relieved that the punishment wasn't too severe since he thought that he'd have to pick up trash of the side of the highway in an orange jumpsuit or something equally as horrible.  "Okay, let me know when I start."

 

After hanging up, Nate looked up Blair with a huge grin plastered across his face.  "I'm getting my diploma," he yelled excitedly, hugging her tightly.  Blair looked up at him, smiling.  "I'm so happy for you," she said, squeezing tighter. 

 

"Thanks, Blair."

 

\---

 

Walking home, Nate realized that his life was suddenly flipped upside down.  He could start his life all over again.  For the first time, he didn’t have to follow by the messed-up ideals of New York City.  Chicago and his new life were calling and he was ready to answer the call.

 

 

 

 

_August- New York City_

 

"I'll miss you so much," Blair said tearfully, biting her lip, trying not to cry.  "I can't believe that I'm not going to see you for four months."

 

"It's going to be fine."  Nate grinned and embraced Blair.  He could smell the strawberry-scented shampoo that she'd been using since she was a little girl and her perfume – Daisy by Marc Jacobs.  He kissed her forehead and let her go, smiling slightly.  "Bye, Blair."

 

"Bye, Nate."

 

\---

 

Nate stopped outside his dorm building and stood there for a few moments, just reveling in the moment.  He was finally on his own, without the burdens of his past life.  He let out a deep breath and started up the stairs and pushed open the door.  Now, he was really starting over. 

 

_December- New York City_

"Natie!" Serena called, glass of champagne in hand.  Clad in a sparkly and extremely revealing dress, she definitely attracted a lot of attention.  "I haven't seen you in _forever_.  Where's Blair?"

 

Nate shrugged.  "I don't know," he admitted.  "How've you been?"

 

"Oh, I've been fantastic," the blonde said, smiling widely.  "I'm not so sure if Brown is for me though.  I've been thinking of transferring to UCLA.  I want to become an actress."

 

"That's cool," Nate replied disinterestedly.  He'd known Serena for a long time and he knew that she was very transient, to say the least.  She didn't stay occupied for long, and unlike him, she could afford to slack off and waste her days. 

 

"So…"  Serena ran her hands down Nate's chest.  "Are you seeing anyone?"

 

"No," he replied shortly, pulling her hands away, "but I'm not interested in sleeping around with you."

 

"What?  Am I not good enough for the great Nate Archibald?"  Serena rolled her eyes.  "You've changed.  You were all over me in high school.  What happened?"

 

"I've grown up." 

 

Serena nodded, backing away slowly.  "Well, call me if you ever want to be the old Nate, okay?"

 

"I'll keep that in mind," he muttered, turning around.  He couldn't stay here any longer.  Serena was a harsh reminder of the bastard he used to be and he didn't want to be reminded of that person.  He had spent four painful months trying to make himself a better person and so far, he wasn't failing any of his classes and he hadn't gotten high in a very long time, which was a good thing since he didn't need to be kicked out of college too. 

 

\---

 

Blair knew that she shouldn't be falling for Nate all over again because whenever she succumbed to the perplexity that was Nate Archibald, she usually ended getting hurt in the process.  This time would be different though, she promised herself as she knocked on his door. 

 

"Hey Blair," Nate said, moving aside to let the brunette in.  "I missed you."

 

"I missed you a lot too," she admitted.  She leaned over and gave him a quick hug and kiss on his cheek.  "So, how was Chicago?  Did you find you inner peace?" she asked, moving past Nate to plop down on the couch. 

 

"In a way, I did."  Nate grinned.  "I also realized that I've probably lowered my lifespan by a few years by doing all that shit last year.  I think that Chicago has been one of the best decisions I've ever made."

 

Blair playfully punched Nate's arm and giggled.  "You haven't made that many great choices but I'm glad that you're finally happy."

 

"I love you, Blair."

 

"I love you too, Nate," she replied. 

 

"No, I really love you.  We just have this connection.  It might've been forced upon us since we spent most of our childhood together but I really want to try to have a relationship with you."

 

"I don't know, Nate.  We've tried to date so many times now and it's never worked out and—"

 

"Just stop.  I'm not going to cheat on you with Serena.  I saw her yesterday and she offered to sleep with me."  He shrugged and shook his head.  "For the first time, I actually turned her down.  I think she was a little pissed off though."

 

" _You_ turned Serena down?  I didn't even think you were capable of that."

 

"We belong together," Nate told Blair earnestly.  "Come on, we've dated twice before and as the saying goes, the third time's the charm." 

 

"We have an emotional bond, huh?"  Blair looked at Nate skeptically.  "I think our bond was created by the few thousand playdates we had when we were three."

 

"I thought you were supposed to be the romantic, Blair," Nate said.  He reached out and held her dainty hands in his own calloused ones.  "Let's try this just once more," he pleaded.  "If it doesn't work, maybe our relationship isn’t mean to be."

 

"Okay," Blair conceded weakly, even though she had already agreed to date him in her mind a while ago. 

 

Nate gently pushed back Blair's hair and gazed deeply into her eyes.  "I love you, Blair.  Always and forever."

 

"I love you too, Nate."


End file.
